Memory of Light
by Bl00dyR0se
Summary: Kyler,a shape changer, is on the run from the Hunters Society. After running into them a fight ensues and Kyler jumps of a cliff. Tristan, a vampire who was adopted by the Cullens, finds him and when Kyler wakes up he has no memory of who or what he is...
1. Chapter 1

**Notice:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my characters and the storyline for this fanfic.

(FYI: My grammar and punctuation are poor so please forgive any errors you see throughout this little project of mine. That said, please enjoy and R&R)

**Chapter 1**

**Kyler's POV**

The heavens screamed and bellowed as lightning cascaded throughout the thick dark storm clouds, the sound and force of the thunder strong enough to make the ground shake and carry the sound on for miles. But none of this really mattered; all that mattered was that I put as much distance as I could between myself and my pursuers. I was both grateful and ungrateful for the noise because, while it masked the sound of my passing through the thick forest, it also made it difficult to hear where exactly my pursuers were. Were they behind me or maybe they were waiting to ambush me ahead? I pushed my senses to the limit to try and figure out where my pursuers were and to watch out for possible dangers. And then I heard it, the sound of running water, and I saw light ahead through the clearing and relief swept over me. _Almost there, not much longer and I'm safe_, I thought to myself.

I had begun to tire a while ago and the fact that I had multiple gashes and wounds all over didn't really make it easier for me to continue running like this for much longer. I began to mentally curse myself for my stupidity and my foolishness for going berserk and attacking my pursuers, or the Hunters Society as they called themselves, but in my all consuming rage, despair, hatred, and desolation it had been impossible to think clearly. The only thing I had been thinking about at the time was a need for vengeance and blood to pay for what they had done. They had taken from me one too many times and I was tired of always running, hiding, suffering, and watching my family die one after the other.

No, they had taken to too much from me. I had hoped to end everything, to kill as many as I could and then die as well, but fate, as well as my senses, and internal instincts had stopped this from happening.

And then I passed the last line of trees and stopped abruptly in the small clearing. I was relieved I had stopped in time otherwise I would have ran right off the edge of cliff and plummeted hundreds of feet right into the fierce winding river below. _Which is something I really didn't fancy doing if I could help_ it, I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a noise, it sounded like a group of men and their dogs were running right to me. I got into a defensive stance and let out a threatening growl just as they emerged from the woods and started to surround me.

"Did you really think you could attack us and hope to escape with your life beast? We may be human but we are more than capable of taking care of you, Kyler Goldaugen, last of the Goldaugen clan. Let us end this and put you out of your misery, abomination", said the leader of the hunters, Tiberius.

There were six of them and they were all dressed in black, tight fitting hunting gear and had daggers, guns, crossbows, and other weapons strapped to them or in their hands and they knew how to handle themselves. Except for a few scars they could have passed as any ordinary human you would see on any street, at least if you were judging by appearance. How they carried themselves and their behavior usually alerted you to their presence if you knew what you were looking for. As for their leader, Tiberius, we went back a long way. You could say he scared the hell out of me and had been hunting me and my kind for as long as I could remember. He was deadly, cunning, and a master when it came to searching out and eradicating my kind, the Loup Garou, or Lycans as some termed us.

"This time I will see you dead beast, once and for all" said Tiberius. "Kill him!"

On command the two Rottweilers with them started running at me. I waited till the last possible second and then jumped to the right and watched as one of the dogs fell off the cliff. The second one ran at me and lashed out with his fangs. He bit my neck, and I swung around trying to dislodge him and then raked his side with my front claws. The Rottweiler yelped and let go of my neck. While this was going on two of the hunters had approached carrying spiked clubs joining the fray.

Realizing I wouldn't be able to fight the dog and the two humans at the same time in my current form, I called out to the other half of my being and embraced it. My arms and legs lengthened, my hands and feet changed, fur retreated and smoothed out into pale cream colored skin, my head shrunk and became more human looking, fangs shortened and became teeth, the light brown hair on my head lengthened, my eyes changed from bright gold to intense green surrounding a thin layer of gold that surrounded my pupils, and I was back to my human form.

I grabbed the Rottweiler by the back leg and flung him at one of the approaching hunters and watched as the dog in its confusion began to attack the hunter. I turned just in time to see a spiked bat come flying toward my face. Instantly I ducked, grabbed the hunter's wrist and twisted it while bringing my leg up between his legs and nailing him in the family jewels. He fell to his knees and moaned, his face turning a sickening green.

I laughed at the sight and taunted him, "What? You thought to bring all these pretty toys but forgot to wear a cup down there? Do they not train you people properly anymore?"

I snatched the bat from his hand and brought it down on his head with all my strength. The spiked bat clung to the side of his head where the spikes were embedded and the hunter slumped over lifelessly.

I noticed the first hunter and the dog were still fighting and then I heard the sound of a gun going off and felt an intense pain in my left side near my abdomen. I looked down and saw blood flowing out of a gunshot wound and then I started to convulse in pain. My insides burned and I felt week. "A silver bullet, figures", I gasped looking up at Tiberius.

"Only the best for you mongrel. I can't afford to have you run off and heal all quickly like your kind does.' said Tiberius. He then looked at his remaining goons and motioned for them to take me.

The remaining three hunters started to approach and Tiberius aimed his gun at me and said, "This is the end of the road wolf. I think We'll just kill you and leave your dead carcass for the scavengers to feast upon."

The pain was excruciating and I began to panic trying to think of what to do next, but thinking was becoming harder and harder to do not to mention my vision was starting to go. I knew I only had a few moments left before they took me and so I waited till they got close enough and I grabbed a dagger off the closest human and slashed his throat. The hunter fell and I hurled the dagger at Tiberius and ran and jumped off the side of the cliff and into the river below. I fell for what felt like an eternity and then I hit cold water.

Darkness took me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tristan's POV**

_Another overcast and rainy day out, joy!..._

I watched as the wet green scenery of the forest blurred by in the car window as my favorite sister and brother, Alice, Jasper, and I drove home. Of course, to my heightened senses, it didn't really blur, it just simply passed by in slow motion and I watched in a sort of stupor. I tended to zone out quite a lot, seeing as how pretty much nothing these past one hundred years seemed to interest me and the sheer boredom and repetition of each and every unending and unchanging day mattered little to me. Yes, of course I loved my family and loved spending time with them, but most of their time was spent flirting and kissing, among other things, with their mates. My family, or coven as some call it, was quite big by normal standards. There were my parents Carlisle and Esme, my brothers Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I guess you could say Jacob, my sisters Alice, Bella, and Rosalie, and then there was my niece Reneseme, who was Bella and Edward's daughter. All of them were together, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jacob and Reneseme. So I guess you could say I was the odd man out, or odd vampire out, seeing as how I haven't been human in some time.

I was changed a little over a hundred years ago back in 1965 when I was eighteen. I was bitten by a vampire while I was walking home from a friend's house one night and managed to escape with my life, barely. Although I guess you couldn't really say I escaped with my life, seeing as how I'm not really alive, merely just existing. Either way, I was fortunate to have escaped.

I spent the next fifty years roaming around the country moving from one place to the next. I'd like to claim that I had a clean record when it came to having not fed off of humans like some of my family, but sadly those first few years were spent sating my desires and hunger. I later began to hate what I was doing, I hated that I had to kill others just so I could satiate the intense burning in my throat. It was wrong, every time I did it I thought of how I was being selfish, callous, and wasteful. I was a murderer plain and simple. I had become the monster that I had been cursing for so many years since I had been bitten and turned.

I guess you could say these feelings of guilt and self-loathing began to matter and eat away at me soon after I had begun to realize I could see my potential victim's past. Yes, I am able to see the past of anyone I touch, I guess you could say I am the opposite of Alice. While she can see people's futures, I can see their pasts. It was because of this ability that I began to see the error of my ways. I began to resent having to watch my victim's pasts while I drained them dry. And so I gave up the human diet all those years ago and have been feeding off of animal blood ever since. Not long after switching to the animal diet, I heard about a coven up in the Washington state area that also lived on the animal diet and I figured I'd go see what they were like. It was kind of eerie because it seemed they had been waiting for me to arrive, or rather Alice had foreseen that I would be coming. The moment I showed up on their doorstep I was welcomed as if I were an old friend of the family or a long lost family member and I've been with them ever since. The rest I guess you could say is history…

"Hey, Tristan? You up for playing some video games when we get home?" Jasper asked, bringing me from my revere.

I turned and looked at Jasper, who was in the driver's seat, and smiled saying, "Yea, sure, I have nothing else to do."

He grinned at me and then turned back to Alice, listening to her talk about going on yet another shopping trip. I couldn't help but chuckle at how obsessed Alice was with clothes and fashion. Not ten minutes after I showed up at the Cullen's door and Alice had jumped on my case about my atrocious wardrobe. I turned and began looking out the car window again and then I saw something. I thought it was a dead deer at first but then I realized it was a human body.

"Stop the car! There's someone on the side of the road at the edge of the trees!"

Jasper slammed on the breaks and we skidded to a quick stop and I was out of the car and running over toward the unconscious human. Make that a naked, unconscious human boy. And then the scent hit me, it was the most beautiful and yet pungent smell I'd ever encountered before; a smell that was both wrong and right at the same time, it left me reeling for a few seconds. I came back to myself when I heard Jasper and Alice approaching and then I realized the human was hurt. He was very pale and badly bruised and there was blood. Oh God – BLOOD! Jasper wouldn't be able to handle this. He'd tear the poor wretch to pieces…

"STOP! There's blood you might not want to come any closer."

Jasper and Alice both stopped a few yards away. I turned the human over and gasped. There was a gunshot wound in his side. I listened for a heartbeat thinking that the probability that he might still be alive was low and noticed there was one, but it was really slow and labored. I heard a noise and looked up. Alice had heard my gasp and came over to see what had caused it.

"Man that reeks! He doesn't look to good Tristan."

Reeks? Odd I don't think it smells that bad. If anything, the smell of this human was the most fascinating and alluring thing I'd smelled in a very long time, if ever.

"His heart is still beating, if very slowly I'm going to try and staunch the bleeding. Call Carlisle and have him meet us back home. Tell him what's going on." "Hey! Jasper? You think you could handle driving us back home with the human in the car?"

Jasper looked at me and then the human and then said, "Sure, his blood doesn't smell all that great so it shouldn't be a problem… Hey Tristan, is it wise to bring some strange human back to our house? Why not just call an ambulance and let them take care of this? The human could cause us trouble and I won't allow Alice to be put in any danger. Especially for a human we don't know who has a gunshot wound and is lying unconscious and naked beside the road."

I couldn't argue with Jasper about this, especially when everything he said was reasonable and true. I couldn't allow for my family to be put in danger or risk our secret being exposed. Still, for some reason my gut was telling me we shouldn't take him to the hospital. Maybe it wasn't really my intuition telling me not to take him to the hospital so much as it was my continued fascination with how this particular human smelled.

I looked at Jasper and said, "I understand what you're saying, but I just have this feeling we shouldn't take him to the hospital. What if whoever did this to him finds him there?"

"I'll call Carlisle and let him know the situation" Alice said and walked over towards the car with her cell phone.

"Thanks Alice."

She glanced over her shoulder and gave me a smile.

I looked at Jasper hoping he'd agree to go through with this. After a few minutes he nodded and said, "Ok."

"Thanks Jasper, I know how odd and risky this is…"

He shrugged, "Yea, but your right about whoever did this possibly finding him in the hospital. I just don't get why you would want to help some random human so such."

I looked away from Jasper's questioning look trying to figure out why I was going to such lengths. "I don't know why either…"

Alice hung up the phone and called out, "Carlisle said he's on the way home. We better hurry and get him back to the house so he can see him."

Jasper nodded and made his way back to his black Porshce Cayenne GTS. I nodded and took off my jacket and shirt and wadded up my shirt and pushed it into the bullet would to help stop the wound from bleeding out so much and then wrapped the human in my jacket and carried him back to the car. I got in the car still cradling the unconscious boy and Jasper hit the gas.

We got back to the house and I ran up to the house and up the stairs to Carlisle's little operating room and sat him down on the operating table. Downstairs I heard Alice telling the others about what happened and heard Esme gasp, and the others ask how badly the human had looked. And then I heard the sound of Carlisle's car coming down the driveway and park. He walked in the door and flashed up the steps and into the operating room. He took a quick look at the human and went to the fridge with blood in it and grabbed a pack as well as an IV fluid bag. "Tristan, I need you to set up an IV so I can give him a blood transfusion since he's lost a lot of blood."

"Ok." I said and set up the IV and the heart monitor.

After Carlisle had set up the blood pack he took a more thorough look at his patient and grimaced. "With all the blood loss and the wounds I'm surprised he has lasted this long. He might not make it but we'll see. I need to take an x-ray and look at the bullet wound and stitch him up as well as look to see if there is any serious internal damage from the bullet or from whatever other trauma he has experienced."

Carlisle and I set the boy on the x-ray machine. After looking at the results Carlisle said it looked like none of the vital organs were damaged but that he needed to remove the bullet. He sat down and began operating on the wound and removed the bullet. "A silver bullet, how strange..." Carlisle said as he placed the bullet in a medical tray and then began to stitch up the wound.

Afterword he began to clean up some of the other gashes and abrasions and then stitched them up too. "I've done all I can for the poor boy. All we can do is wait and see what happens now. He may still not make it and if he does it will be a while before he's conscious, if he wakes up at all."

I was looking at the boy when Carlisle said, "You did well my son. But why not take him to the hospital?"

I glanced from Carlisle to the boy and shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I figured that whoever did this to him might find out he was still alive and try and finish what they started."

Carlisle looked back at the boy and nodded. "Perhaps you are right, but there is more to it than that isn't there?"

I looked up at him suddenly "There is no other reason for my helping him than that I saw someone lying on the side of the road and wanted to help. I thought it stupid to let someone die when I could help. I wished someone could have helped me the night I was attacked all those years ago."

I looked once more at the human boy lying unconscious on the operating table and walked out. I went to my room to change clothes and then headed downstairs to the living room where everyone was sitting. Rosalie of course looked at me with contempt, obviously displeased I had brought some random human into the house. Esme walked up to me and asked, "So how is he?"

"Carlisle managed to stop the bleeding and removed the bullet. He says he's not sure if the human will live through the night and that should he recover it will be a while before he wakes, if he wakes at all. There was a lot of blood loss."

Esme sighed and then smiled at me. "You did well in helping this poor boy. I'm proud of you."

I smiled, "Thanks mom." I looked at Alice and asked, "Can you see whether he will be ok or whether his being here will be a threat to us?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I haven't been able to glimpse anything about the boy. As for whether he represents a threat, it depends on if he makes it through the night and wakes up. I don't see any harm coming our way…"

She took on a thoughtful look and then busied herself with playing chess with Jasper. It wasn't going to be a long game. Edward was looking at me and smirking, he had heard something interesting in Alice's thoughts. _Great! _I thought to myself. "Alice is there anything you're not telling me?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "No."

Just then Carlisle walked down and asked for me to tell him again about how we had found him.

A while later, after everyone had talked about what we should do next concerning the boy and getting nowhere, I walked back up the stairs and into the operating room. There didn't seem to be any changes with the boy except that his heart sounded stronger and he wasn't so pail or bleeding. The room was filled with the smell of the boys unique odor, sweet and yet… wrong. It reminded me kind of how Jacob smelled but a thousand times better. It was right and wrong, captivating and somewhat unappealing. Like a rose that was covered in mud.

_Disgusting. Fascinating. Frustrating. _

I couldn't get enough of his scent. I wondered how his blood would taste... Would it taste sweet and beautiful one second and then have a bitter aftertaste? Would it be as bittersweet as his scent was?...

_No! I can't be thinking about this right now. I didn't save the poor wretch only to attack him and drain him dry because I was curious about how he tasted! Besides he lost a lot of blood and what blood is inside him came from the blood packs..._

I took a minute to look at the human lying on the medical table covered by a blanket. It seemed Carlisle had cleaned him up. The boy—no, the young man— was interesting looking. Except for the bruises and cuts all over, he would have probably been considered a very attractive young man by normal standards, if a little different. He had a sort of exotic and wild look about him. His skin was moderately tanned and flawless in what places that weren't covered in bruises or cuts. His hair was a light brown with natural highlights of red and bronze in it. He was about Edward's height with a small build, but lightly muscled. The way his hair fell on his face reminded me of a little wolf. I moved the sheet to get a better look at his bullet wound and was thrown for a minute.

_Did the wound seem almost smaller than when I last saw it? _I thought to myself.

It looked like it had been healing for days rather than hours. I took a quick look at his other cuts and noticed the same thing. Even the bruises had begun to lighten.

_Weird... _

I stepped away from the operating table and walked toward the door. I stopped and took one more look at the human guy lying on the table and walked out closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kyler's POV**

There was darkness and in that darkness there was nothingness. No thoughts, no awareness or meaning, no dreams, and no sound or hints of light. For all intents and purposes there was no person named Kyler. Time in hours, days, and years was not felt or noticed. And then I began to come to. I heard this beeping sound and felt the cling of some fabric to me. It was like a machine, one moment there was nothing and the next there was everything, it was as if the universe came into being and then I felt pain. _Why does it hurt? Why do I hurt? Wait, who am I? Where am I? _I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was so blurry and out of focus. _What's going on? Where am I?_

…_Whispea aior gbxlrsg… Whipeen vgervgx. jkusoem Whispesss_… _What was that_? _Where were whispering voices coming from? _I looked around and saw no one.

…_Wwhisp whisper whwwhissspp_… _What should we do? He hasn't yet woken up? We can't keep him forever. We'll have turn him over to the hospital and notify the police about what happened. I should talk to Tristan about it since he found him and also talk to Edward and Alice… whiswhi whisssss wshidbsbvdhjc ds f g vs _….

_What was that? Who was that talking? Where they talking about me?_

I looked around again and still didn't see anyone. _Where did those voices come from? _

I had begun to wake up more and was able to see the room better. I was in what looked like a room you would see in a hospital and the beeping noise I had been hearing was one of those heart monitors you always saw people connected to. It smelled weird here, wrong somehow. And then the panic and fear set in. There was something I was suppose to know - to remember, something important, I was clearly on edge, anxious, and maybe even scarred? I was in danger!

_I need to get out of here! But how? _

I looked around; there was a door on the far wall. I sat up and felt a wave of dizziness. It passed after a second and as I was standing up I felt a tug on my wrist. I looked down and for the first time noticed the IV in my arm. I pulled it out and then began to take the sensors attached to the heart monitor off as well and the beeping turned into a drone. I began to walk near the door and looked out into the hall. I listened hard to see if it heard anyone close by that might see me. I didn't hear anyone and so I concentrated harder and then I began hearing that whispering again. It felt like it was coming below me. Maybe downstairs?

…_whwhwhwisp whsssp… _

_Tristan has been acting strange ever since he brought that human into our house! What is with him?_

...

_Kids lost it, almost like Edward did when he fell for Bella._

_... _

_The poor dear, he seems restless about the unconscious boy upstairs. Maybe there's hope for him yet... Although I'm not sure how this pairing would work out..._

_... _

_I've never seen Tristan this way before. He's usually so remote. The way he's acting is like when Edward fell in love with me and was so anxious about my safety._

_... _

_We shouldn't have brought him here. We should have just taken him to the hospital. I don't know. Alice has been acting weird about this human too._

_... _

_He's acting strange about this human. He never used to think twice or even notice anyone outside our family. I bet I know how he's feeling. He reminds me of myself before and after I met Bella…_

…

I started to walk down the hall and then I saw an open window and I jumped out of it and my feet hit the ground hard two story below and I stumbled a bit. I looked back and saw that it was a really nice, big house I had been in.

_I need to get as far away as possible before they notice I'm gone. _

I began running toward the woods. Once I was past the tree line I began running as hard and as fast as I could. At first not really knowing where I was going or what direction I was in and then I heard the sound of water and decided to go in the direction the sound was coming from. It felt… so good to be running through the forest. Almost as if I enjoyed being out here alone in the woods and loved its smell and the tranquility of the place. I felt relief and a sense of belonging, as if the woods were comforting and home like. And then in the midst of running through the forest I heard a noise that didn't quite fit. It sounded as if someone or something was running towards me; someone was following me and gaining. I panicked.

_Ah damn! They must have noticed I was gone and have come after me. Shit! I'm not going to let them catch me. I needed to get away. _The feeling of danger and fear was growing. And then something jumped out of the woods beside me and grabbed at me.

I felt fear and panic. A deep and searing burning down inside my core erupted and I felt like I didn't fit inside my skin, almost as if it suddenly felt too small. I felt something wild and primal inside me twisting and wanting to be released. It called to me and quelled my fear and promised release from this body that was suddenly too hot and too small. It took my fear and turned it into rage. I latched onto it and released it and suddenly there was a sense of shifting, bones growing, joints popping out of place, shifting and resetting, my skin tearing and hair sprouting out everywhere, and the world around me changing and becoming... bigger? No, just differnt since I was no longer standing on two legs. but all four. I was just closer to the ground.

_Yes! Absolute freedom! No, I will not be hunted anymore. I'll do the hunting now and make them run from me! _

I snarled and then when I cried out to challenge my attacker I heard something that didn't sound right. It wasn't a yell that came out, it was a ferocious and guttural howl.

""...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tristan POV**

I was chilling down in the living room playing a game of chess with Jasper. We two were the only ones that didn't really cheat at this game or that had the attention span and cunning to play it. Although Alice I'm sure would often tell Jasper what my next few moves would be behind my back when she was in the room.

I had been trying to keep my mind off the boy upstairs and the fact that he wasn't waking. Carlisle I'm sure has been thinking of turning him over to the police and the hospital. And I had no reason to refuse him going, we couldn't keep him forever.

And yet I didn't want him to go. He was a mystery to me. Why was he lying naked near the road with a bullet wound and cuts and bruises all over? Who was he? Where had he come from? And most important of all, why when I touched him did I not see his past like I could with everyone else?

At first I hadn't noticed that I didn't see it, but one day a few days after we had found him I touched him while looking over his wounds and was shocked to not only see that they had healed up quickly but that I didn't get a flash of his past. I touched him again and there was nothing, absolutely nothing but a vague impression of sadness, fear, and anger.

And then I noticed a buzz coming from upstairs. I hadn't noticed it before and then I realized it was the heart monitor.

_Oh God, is he dead?! _

At the same instant I noticed, it seemed as though everyone else had too. I rushed for the stairs at the same time that Carlisle and Edward did and we flashed upstairs in less than a second and into the operating room. It was empty. The boy was gone.

I sniffed the air and dashed down the hall and followed the scent out the window and down to the ground. It led into the woods. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and everyone else that had been downstairs rushed out and followed my gaze into the woods.

"He made a run for it?!" said Emmett.

Carlisle started to make his way toward the forest and said, "Esme, you, the girls, and Jasper stay here and keep an eye on the place. Everyone else lets go find him. He's still recovering and I don't want him to get lost in the woods and reinjure himself."

The others agreed and we started walking to the forest. I thought about the guy possibly getting hurt or some animal attacking him and I started running as fast as I could. His scent saturated the forest and so following his trail was fairly easy. At first it seemed as if the guy had no clue where he was heading but, then his trail started to straighten and was heading in the direction of the river.

_Odd, why would he choose to run in this direction? _I thought to myself. He couldn't have known the river was this way or have heard it yet anyway.

I put on as much speed as I could and left my family behind a little. I heard twigs snapping up ahead and knew I was getting close and I veered off the trail a little. After a few seconds the boy came into view and he was running pretty damn fast for a human.

I watched him for a little and was fascinated. He didn't move like any normal human would nor was he out of breath or stumbling through the forest. It seemed almost as if he was used to running for long distances through the woods and dodging obstacles. There was something very graceful about the way he ran…

I pulled myself out of my musings and lessened the distance between us. When I had gotten close enough I got ready to spring at the human and stop him. I ran and jumped out of the line of trees hiding me from him and tried to grab him. But he somehow had realized I was coming and dodged me and jumped to the side a little and then crouched down facing me looking as though he was about to attack me if I came any closer.

And then the strangest thing happened. He seemed to be rocked with waves of agony. His face contorted and then his eyes dilated and changed color from green to a bright gold. His body began to change. His arms and legs lengthened and joints began to pop out of place and change position. Light brown hair started to sprout out all over his body. His teeth began to elongate and became fangs at the same time his face and head began to transform and became more animalistic. A tail sprouted out and his hands and feet changed and became paws with razor sharp claws.

Before me was no longer a panicked human but a ferocious and powerful wolf. I had seen Jacob and his pack transform into their wolf forms many times but this transformation was different somehow. It was much more beautiful and shocking then any I had ever seen. The wolf was big, but nowhere near as big as Jacob or his pack mates. It was as if he were a much smaller version or distant cousin of Jacobs pack.

_Interesting._

And then the human-turned-wolf before me snarled and barred his fangs at me and then looked up at the overcast sky and released a howl filled with so much sadness anger and challenge I was caught off guard for a moment.

The wolf boy then looked at me and crouched down low ready to attack should I come any closer and growled at me. His too intelligent eyes focused directly on me, challenging me and daring me to try and mess with him. At this point the others had caught up and were watching the scene between us.

The wolf's eyes moved and looked around at where Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were standing and he began to back away realizing he had no chance of beating all of us. As he began to back away I started to walk towards him with my hand up and was about to tell him we meant no harm, when he snarled, turned and darted away loping at an unimaginably fast speed for something his size.

I started to run after him and began to gain on him, while the rest of my family followed close behind. He began to zigzag back and forth and tried to confuse me about which way he was going and began to put on more speed. I put on a burst of speed as well and was soon close behind him. I jumped and sailed over his head and landed in front of him and he tried to jump to the side and dodge me again but didn't have enough time. I grabbed hold of him and he growled and snarled and clawed at me. He turned his head snapping at my face with his fangs his eyes flashing with anger and panic.

I released him and jumped back and he came running at me and jumped and head butted me knocking me over while he landed on top of me growling and barring his teeth. I thought for a quick minute he would go for my throat but he didn't, he just looked at me. Suddenly Edward came flying into the clearing and the wolf jumped off of me and began to back away and paused.

Edward kept his eyes on the wolf and asked, "Hey, you okay over there Tristan?"

I looked over at Edward and nodded saying, "Yea, I'm fine."

The others had arrived by now and were also watching the wolf as he watched us. He began to back away again and was about to make a run for it when Carlisle stepped forward with his hands up in a sign of surrender and said, "Wait! We mean you no harm."

The wolf regarded him for a minute and then looked back at the rest of us, me in particular, and growled. Clearly not believing Carlisle, although who could blame him? Were our situations reversed I'd probably not believe us either.

"Just calm down and hear us out for a moment" said Carlisle. "We found you naked and badly wounded on the side of the road near the trees a few miles from here a few days ago. We picked you up and brought you back to our house and treated your wounds. You had lost a lot of blood. We only chased after you today because we suddenly found you had disappeared and noticed you had run into the woods. You're still recovering from your injuries and we feared you might get lost in the woods or attacked by an animal so we came looking for you."

The wolf didn't move, but was still watching us. He cocked his head to the side and then looked at me again. And then I suddenly heard a foreign voice in my head.

_Where exactly am I and who are you people?_

I was momentarily shocked as were the rest of my family except for Edward, at least until he realized we had all heard the voice too.

I looked at the wolf and said. "You are in Forks, Washington and we are the Cullans."

2


End file.
